Tarea Domestica
by Onny-Chan
Summary: ¿Que mejor que quedarse solo en casa y hacer lo que le entrara en gana? Cualquier persona normal seria feliz... pero Ichigo no es presisamente una persona normal que puedo gosar de ese privilejio ¿Que hace Rukia con una camara?


_¡UN NUEVO FIC! Espero les agrade, es una pavada que se me ocurrió un día mientras jeje lavaba los platos xD BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO._

_Tarea Domestica_

¿Qué mejor que te dejen solo en casa? En esos momentos Ichigo no podía pedir otra cosa. Desde hace meses que no podía quedarse un miserable segundo absolutamente solo ¿Por qué? Por que si no lo perseguía Keigo, Rukia lo acompañaba a todas partes; si su padre y sus hermanas lo dejaban solo en casa, Rukia se aparecía por arte de magia… Que decir del baño, se supone que cualquier persona normal puede ir al baño a hacer lo que le entre en gana sin nadie que lo moleste, pero Kurosaki Ichigo no es una persona normal. O se aparecía una Hollow o alguien mas necesitaba usar el baño o el molesto de Kon le empezaba a gritar cosas desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pero ese día, ese día estaba completamente y absolutamente solo; pero como nuestro protagonista tiene tan mala suerte… En la cocina había un tremendo alto de loza que le habían pedido por favor/ordenaron que lavara. Decidió no enojarse por eso y antes de bajar saco la Gikongan del cuerpo de Kon y evitarse molestias. En cuando estuvo abajo prendió la radio, coloco un Cd y subió el volumen al máximo antes de ponerle Play. Si iba a lavar los platos… Iba a lavarlos con estilo. Se quito el reloj para evitar mojarlo y se puso manos a la obra ¡Al diablo los vecinos! Si se quejaban de la música él ni se enteraría.

Una cuadra antes de llegar a la residencia Kurosaki, Rukia sintió a lo lejos una música un tanto conocida; pensó que seria un alguno de los vecinos que tubo la descabellada idea de quedar sordo con tanto volumen. Entre mas avanzaba mas fuerte era la música y sin darse cuenta la comenzó a tararear; instintivamente se acordó de Ichigo ya que este, cuando no quería saber nada de ninguno de los dos mundos, se tiraba en la cama y en su reproductor ponía a todo volumen esas canciones.

Siguió caminando y cuando se quiso dar cuenta la música venia de la casa Kurosaki, no reparo en ser sigilosa al entrar, ya que con tanto ruido el chico ni cuenta se daría que entro. Y lo vio, lo vio en la cocina, lavando los platos y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, moviendo sincrónicamente el trasero y la cabeza a ratos, así como los brazos. No se logro contener y busco la cámara lo más rápido que pudo para poder grabarlo.

Ichigo estaba en su salsa y ni se percato que alguien entro, él estaba mas concentrado en cantar y bailar. Tomo un cucharón de madera y lo utilizó como micrófono, ya había terminado de lavar y ahora se daba vueltas por el salón cantando no tan desafinadamente para el gusto de la morena. Para cuando se cansó de la corografía volvió a la cocina para guardar las cosas; justo cuando tenia un plato en las manos la música se apago y lo primero que hizo fue llevar la vista hacia el equipo de música…

… El plato callo lentamente de sus manos para estrellarse en el suelo y quebrarse en miles de pesaditos al igual que su autoestima y el poco casi nada de respeto que le tenía la Shinigami.

Rukia… No-no es lo que piensas — fue lo primero que atino a decir.

Ya déjate de tonterías, estabas haciendo el ridículo — dijo con autosuficiencia.

¡No estaba haciendo el ridículo! Se supone que nadie me estaba viendo — le dijo completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

Ya, ya no le diré a nadie — sonreía y muy divertida, estaba completamente perdido.

Estas mintiendo — realmente estaba perdido.

Por favor, Kurosaki-kun ¿En verdad crees que te mentiría? — esa vocecilla — No le diré a nadie… Solo si logras quitarme la grabación.

¡Maldita! — fue su grito de guerra.

Quien sabrá que fue de la grabación, pero a los meses después el video se difundió por todo el mundo espiritual y al poco tiempo entre sus amigos...

¡Ichigo! ¿Te gustaría ir a lavar los platos a mi casa? — fue lo único que necesito decir Keigo para recibir una fuerte golpiza por parte del chico.

_¿Qué les parecio? Hace tiempo ya que lo tenia pensado pero me daba flojera escribirlo._

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
